Brotherhood of the Light
The Brotherhood of the Light is a subsection of the Argent Dawn's and later Argent Crusade's ranks. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer leads the group from Light's Hope Chapel and from there commands both troops of the Crusade and Brotherhood. To most within the Crusade, the Brotherhood was once a secret society of sorts, numbering less than one hundred. With the ending of the War against the Lich King in Northrend the requirements for joining this group relaxed slightly, though still very few were allowed into their ranks. The Brotherhood currently focuses on removing the Scarlet Crusade's presence from Tyr's Hand and reclaiming the city of Stratholme. History Formation Formed soon after the split between the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade, the Brotherhood of the Light stands as a group that takes a compromise to the approaches of the Dawn and Crusade and quickly became a feared fighting force in Lordaeron. They were originally formed from soldiers of the Dawn like Korfax, Eligor Dawnbringer, Didier and more, at their foundation they numbered only seven. The group during the days of the war in the Plaguelands maintained a small number, only allowing their ranks to expand to around thirty members. While the Dawn held a huge level of secrecy where members kept their identities hidden to outsiders not even members of the Dawn knew who was in the Brotherhood. With the Necropolis Naxxramas floating over the Plaguelands, having arrived soon after the Scourging, the Brotherhood dedicated themselves to bringing it down, with Eligor Dawnbringer bringing together representatives of the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade. The Argent Crusade later estimates that Eligor Dawnbringer was the first member of the Brotherhood to make himself known to members of the Dawn, outside of the Commanders of various Dawn cells throughout the Plaguelands. With persistent prodding from the Brotherhood, the Dawn and Crusade united temporarily to take the fight to the Necropolis. After weeks of gathering information, training and preparation, the Brotherhood, Dawn and Crusade assaulted a Ziggurat the Scourge used to transport troops and material back and forth between the ground and Naxxramas. After unlocking the secrets of the Necropolis, a team of Brotherhood and Dawn soldiers attacked the Necropolis, and in time slaying Kel'Thuzad bringing his phylactery to Father Inigo Montoy. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal opened and hordes of demons poured from it the Brotherhood did not send any force to the Portal, instead allowing the Argent Dawn to send forces there while they waited for aid from the Alliance and Horde. The Brotherhood continued to fight in the Plaguelands, ramping up their war against the Scourge while a bulk of the Dawn was in the south. It was during this time the Brotherhood became feared by members of the Cult of the Damned even moreso than even the most zealot Scarlets. The group's tactics reflected the Dawn's tactics of the time, hit and run and sabotage. With the Scourge holding most of the Plaguelands the Brotherhood waged a vicious war on the Scourge, with many in the Cult thinking the Brotherhood's ranks numbered in the hundreds instead of just two dozen. With the return of the Argent Dawn's forces after the Alliance and Horde troops waged war in Outland the Brotherhood reduced the scope of their war against the Scourge, instead resorting to subterfuge and sabotage to fight the Scourge. They continued to maintain their reputation as ruthless and efficient force, with ziggurats, Cultists and Death Knights being eliminated while the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade waged war on the ground. The War in Northrend With the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the Brotherhood mobalized most of their members to the Chapel grounds, fighting a losing battle against an overwhelming number of Scourge. With the Brotherhood numbering thirty seven at the time, only twelve remained by the end of the battle when Tirion arrived to help turn the tide. Those who were left witnessed the reformation of the Silver Hand and Argent Dawn into the Argent Crusade, under Fordring. With the declaration that the Crusade was coming for Arthas, the Brotherhood prepared to go to the frozen wastes of Northrend. It was during this preparation that Father Montoy disappeared, his fate unknown, bringing the number of the Brotherhood to eleven. With the need for more soldiers, the Brotherhood leadership under Dawnbringer, brought in another twenty five Crusaders to the ranks of the order. Within days following the Battle, the Brotherhood redeployed most of the Order to Northrend traveling with both the Alliance and Horde as the rest of the Crusade mobalized for a long winter war. The Brotherhood at this time began waging war against the Scourge like the conflict they waged across the Plaguelands, for some members of the Brotherhood, like Eligor Dawnbringer, they served as advisors and commanders for both Alliance, Horde and Crusade forces. Philosophy The Brotherhood of the Light is a compromise between the Argent Dawn's more scholarly approach to fighting the Scourge and the Scarlet Crusade's fanaticism. Several members of the Brotherhood have revealed that they have a clearly different code of ethics and morals than their brethren of the Argent Dawn — while maintaining an objective view which the Scarlet Crusade loses with their zealotry. Members *Eligor Dawnbringer: While once a paladin of the Silver Hand, and then Scarlet Crusade, Eligor Dawnbringer left with other members of the Crusade who went on to form the Argent Dawn. He brought together Angela Dosantos, Father Montoy, Korfax, and three other members of the Dawn to form the Brotherhood of the Light. He went on to unite the Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn against the Scourge, to end the threat of Naxxramas. Later he briefed Alliance and Argent forces in Northrend in the fight against the Scourge and Scarlet Crusade in the Dragonblight. Following the fall of the Lich King he returned to the Plaguelands to lead Argent Crusade forces in taking Tyr's Hand, and he has since been fighting a long war in Stratholme to retake it. *Angela Dosantos: Archmage Angela Donsantos helped Eligor Dawnbringer unite the Crusade and Dawn in their mission against Naxxramas and was apart of the group that entered the Necropolis. During the War against the Lich King she stayed behind in the Plaguelands, leading Crusade and Brotherhood forces against the Scourge and Scarlet Crusade. Following the War she helped lead the assault on Tyr's Hand. Since then she has been commanding troops in the long standing attempt to retake the city of Stratholme. *Inigo Montoy: Father Inigo Montoy, once a well respected cleric in the lands of Tirisfal, helped form the Brotherhood of the Light when Eligor made the call in secret for a group to take the good from both groups and combine them together. He aided in creating the alliance between Dawn and Crusade and was the man entrusted with the phylactery of Kel'thuzad, he though turned out to be an agent of the Damned, giving the phylactery to the Scourge and was transformed into a Lich for his service. He led Scourge troops in Northrend before being slain by members of the Brotherhood. *Didier: Originally a guard within the Dawn, Didier was enlisted by Eligor to help maintain peace at the ongoing talks between the Argent Dawn, Brotherhood and Scarlet Crusade. He was present at the Battle for Light's Hope and survived the battle, being one of the few in the Brotherhood to do so. Following the War against the Lich King, Didier was redeployed from the Plaguelands to Northrend to lead field operations in regions where Scourge activity was still high. *Korfax: While originally a soldier who fought in the Second War, Korfax joined with the Scarlet Crusade following the collapse of Lordaeron. Eventually he left with others to form the Argent Dawn and was enlisted by Eligor to form the Brotherhood of the Light. He was present at the Battle for Light's Hope and stayed behind in the Plaguelands while others went to Northrend. With the end of the war, he was promoted to Crusade Commander and led troops in the recapturing of Tyr's Hand and has since gone on to continue the fight in the Plaguewood and Stratholme. *Omarion: While before the Scourging a master craftsmen, he was captured by the Scourge one night in Light's Hope Chapel and tortured for weeks in Naxxramas as they attempted to break the man to enlist his aid in creating more terrible weapons. Luckily he was rescued by members of the Dawn and Brotherhood during their assault on the necropolis. With his freedom he joined the Brotherhood and has since been helping them in their attempts to retake the Plaguelands. *Stonebruiser: Serving the Dawn since their split from the Crusade, Stonebruiser led caravans across the Plaguelands, keeping Argent troops across the land supplied, after one such trip he was enlisted by Eligor to help form the Brotherhood and after agreeing has since been serving the Brotherhood faithfully. *Wilhelm: Apprentice to Master Craftsmen Omarion, he was enlisted with the Brotherhood soon after their formation, though not before his mentor was captured by the Scourge and taken to Naxxramas. The dwarf helped make armaments for the soldiers on the front, repairing weapons and armor and making new pieces for members of the Dawn in their war against the Scourge. *Skaxis Voltaire: Initially a Naval Engineer prior to the Second War for the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, Skaxis Voltaire joined the original Knights of the Silverhand until its disbandment by Crown Prince Arthas Menethil. Along with the others, he followed suit in the Scarlet Crusade until the highly controversial murder of Alexandros Mograine, eventually splintering off to form the Argent Dawn and soon the Brotherhood of the Light. *Lantos Swiftsong: Only a recent addition to the Brotherhood, the half-elf joined the ranks of the Brotherhood after the Battle for Light's Hope, he has since been working on leading the Argent Bulwark and ensuring the Crusade and Brotherhood's goals are achieved in the Plaguelands and Northrend. *Eadren: A young apprentice and aspirant of the Brotherhood. Eadren was sent to the Southern Kingdoms in his youth to study and train within the peaceful valley of Northshire. He yearns for the day he may return to the Plaguelands and bring the fight to the Undead. Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Brotherhood of the Light